


You're a Troublemaker

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt!Mike, Injury Recovery, M/M, broken arm, er - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey makes it very clear to Mike that he does not Trevor in his life anymore after a game of basketball lands Mike in the ER with a broken arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Suits.Wish I did but I don't.

Mike hated hospitals. But he was on a Thursday night, sitting in the ER cradling his injured arm and holding an ice-pack to his rapidly swelling cheek with the other. A friendly game of basketball with Trevor had turned into an all-out brawl with some regulars on the court. His face hurt like hell and he's pretty sure he's broken his left arm. His side hurts from where one guy twice his size punched him. Luckily for both him and Trevor, a on-duty patrol car driving by the court, saw the fight and broke it up. Four of the guys were arrested and that's the last thing Mike remembers before he was ushered into the ambulance by the paramedic and bought to the hospital. Trevor, ironically, had come out of the fight without any major injuries - that could be because Trevor was much more capable of handling himself in a fight than Mike was. He decided to lay back down on the bed as he was starting to feel dizzy - all he wanted to do was go home to Harvey. His partner was currently at the opening of a new restaurant owned by one of the firm's clients - Mike had managed to get out of going tonight since he had already made plans with Trevor a week before. Harvey hadn't liked it but he gave in to Mike - he's been doing that a lot lately. Harvey may say no to something in the beginning but he finally come around to seeing things Mike's way in the end. Not that Harvey would ever accept Mike still spending time with Trevor after all that's happened - he's made it very clear to Mike that he is only tolerating Trevor's presence in his life because of Mike's insistence that Trevor has changed and how everyone deserve a second chance no matter how they've screwed up before. 

He's beginning to wonder where Trevor was when he appeared in front of Mike's bed. "Harvey's on his way" " What?! Why did you call him?" "I don't know Mike - it may have something to do with the fact that his boyfriend is in the ER with what may be a broken arm and a concussion! Trust me, talking to Harvey is the last thing I want to do but he has a right to know - it's just not you and me anymore."

Before he can say anything, there's a nurse pulling the privacy curtain open to check on Mike. She examines him and determines that he has a mild concussion and a forearm fracture caused by him falling during the scuffle. Luckily for him, it's just the one bone that's broken and it's not out of place and can be treated with a cast. A nurse will be by shortly to clean him up and apply the cast. He smiles his thanks and watches him walk away. Trevor tells him he's heading down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and he;ll be right back. He watches his friend walk away and tries his best to lay back down without jarring his arm all that much. He closes his eyes listening to the sounds of the ER - he can't help but think that no matter how much he hates hospitals, he's not here for anything serious and will be able to head home soon. As if by just thinking of home, he hears loud voices coming from down the hall. 

"Mike Ross - where is he?"

"Sir, I don't who you are but I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice before you upset anyone"

"I'm Harvey Specter and Mike Ross is my boyfriend - I got a call from his friend that he was admitted to this ER with a broken arm" 

"Cute blonde with gorgeous blue eyes?" 

"Yes - that's him" Harvey can't help the smile that forms on his face when the nurse describes Mike - She leads him down the corridor and stops at a bed while pulling the curtain away to show Mike lying there with a very nasty bruise on his pale cheek and holding his broken arm. 

"Oh my god, Mike"

"It's not as bad it looks, Harvey. I'm fine"

"We'll see about that - what happened?"

Mike then proceeds to tell Harvey everything. Harvey looks like he is ready to kill someone when he finds out that the only reason Mike is here in the ER to begin with is because of Trevor. Mike can see this and tells Harvey that Trevor was not the only one at fault here. It's no surprise that Harvey doesn't feel the same way. As if by tempting fate, Trevor chooses that exact moment to come back and the next thing Mike knows Harvey is punching Trevor in the face.


End file.
